


Daisies and Dreaming Spires

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring comes to Oxford…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies and Dreaming Spires

**Author's Note:**

> The O'Connor James quotes is, of course, Flannery O'Connor. "Dreaming spires" is a reference to Matthew Arnold's poem Thyrsis.

From daffodil to daisy to dandelion – from hope blooming, to counting the chances of love, to wishing for it. James would rather a life free of metaphors (if it's a symbol, he wants none of it.)

There is hope in touch and in the speaking glances that they share, James and his governor. There is hope in pints after work and in the rare moments when their guards are down, when fingers brush against the back of a hand, when the two of them stand too close together. 

There is hope, but that is all. (Sometimes – often – hope is enough.)

Snowdrops, then daffodils, and all the lot. There's air full of greenery and growth and the upswelling of many things – secret gardens, places of rebirth. This is Oxford of the dreaming spires, city of hopes and dreams. 

Of symbols, O'Connor famously said, "Well, if it's a symbol, to hell with it." James finds it easier to believe than to hope.

(He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…)

Spring comes to Oxford, the flowers unfurling all their colours – the barren fields bloom, and that is not a metaphor. James has been patient – he will wait for something real.


End file.
